


Snippets of Perception

by IWillNotGoGentlyIntoThatGoodNight (Menochange)



Series: The Truth About Perception [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Batfamily Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Confusion, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Gen, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason is a Dork, Miscommunication, batkids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menochange/pseuds/IWillNotGoGentlyIntoThatGoodNight
Summary: Short snippets revolving around the Batfam that didn't fit in the perception series but gives a little insight into this world and other perspectives.





	Snippets of Perception

**Author's Note:**

> So these are all short snippets that I wrote for the perception series but they just didn't fit into the main story line but I didn't want to delete them so here they are :)

All in all, If he was being honest, Damian had no idea what to make of Jason. Out of everyone he has met since he woke up without his memory, Jason seems to be the most confusing. That’s not to say that the rest of his family wasn’t confusing (even with everything he had read about them online) but Jason’s brand of confusing was on another level. In fact if he didn’t know better (and he did because he had asked Timothy about it and his older brother said that he must be imagining things) Damian would say that Jason tried to confuse him on purpose.

It hard to explain because it wasn’t any one thing. It wasn’t just that Jason said or did odd things that no one could – or wanted to – explain (on the rare occasion that other people were present during such incidents but it was also the way Jason looked at him after these incidents as though Damian should have gotten the joke but didn’t. Though unlike everyone else, Damian’s lack of knowledge seemed to egg the older boy on more rather than deter him. Almost as though he was trying to jog his memory buy engaging in such things.

At this point the young Wayne was even confused as to why Jason was around, was he really a bodyguard – Damian was unsure that was the correct description of what Jason is or rather was to him. He was told that the older boy was the family bodyguard, yet Jason didn’t really seem to do much except break into the house (he had to be breaking in because Damian had never seen him use the front door despite Alfred insisting he had a key), eating any and all food (even if it clearly wasn’t for him to eat, Damian had heard multiple arguments between his siblings and Jason about him stealing their food, smoothies, coffee and other consumables, sometimes he even did it right from their hand which didn’t seem very professional) and complaining loudly about everything, usually to the point that it started an argument of some kind.

It seemed odd for his Father to hire someone who openly disrespected his employers and never seemed to take his job seriously. In fact Damian had first thought that Jason may have been dating one of his siblings however given that Cassandra was most likely involved with Stephanie, Richard pining openly (at least according to Jason) for Barbara, Timothy and Jason argued too much for them to be in a healthy relationship, and Duke seemed to think they were all crazy, it seemed as though that was not the case. He could be a family friend but it still didn’t explain why he was always around, why he had a key to the house or even why no one seemed to call Jason by his name (or even mention him really) outside of the house.

Everything about the ‘Jason situation’ – as he had dubbed it in his head’ seemed confusing and nothing seemed to add up.

Honestly Damian just needed to investigate and gain information before he could solve this mystery and that was exactly what he aimed to do.


End file.
